


First Move

by CTippy



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvideo, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A fanvid about Petra and JR. Song: First Move by STACEY.





	First Move

**Author's Note:**

> So, since lately I've been very very lazy and only want to vid ships and characters that don't have too many scenes, I decided to see if I could find a good song for these two, who I really really like together. And evetually I did find a song that seemed fitting to me and so here I am. The chemistry between them is really great and I really hope by the end of the series they will stay together.

[Click here to like or reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177700777157/so-since-lately-ive-been-very-very-lazy-and-only) - Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7dJwXgm5h0&frags=pl%2Cwn) and/or [subscribe ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?)

Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
